


He's just shy

by FrostyMers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: But it's just hinted at, M/M, One-sided Fiddlestan, Other, Shy!Stan, Stancest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyMers/pseuds/FrostyMers
Summary: Ok so I'm not entirely happy with this. More happy with the beginning and some of the middle, the end not so much. But it was a first try, so here's hoping. This also isn't the first shy!stan i have written but again I'd like to practice so at the very least I hope you'll have a laugh. Also, I'm not to sure if I'm placing tags right so, I'm sorry for that as well.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Stan Pines
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	He's just shy

"But-but I don't wanna meet your friends! They won't like me!"   
"Don't be ridiculous Stanley, they want to meet you!" 

Stanford had been trying to talk his twin brother into sitting in on a game of D. D. and more D with him and a few college friends for the past week. Normally whenever Ford invited his friends over, Stanley would scurry away to their room, content to listen to the radio and draw until he drifted off, letting Ford enjoy his game and friends.  
However, Ford was getting ready to leave for class one afternoon when he noticed Stanley's sketchbook left open on the table, and gave it a quick glance.   
Ford often enjoyed looking through Stan's sketches but this... It seems the shop helped to hone Stanley's artistic skill exponentially! Looking at the sketch, Ford knew it was unfinished but certain details stuck out.  
It looked like a drawing of a well decorated wizard holding an outlined staff, but it looked as though Stanley had started some minute fine details closed around an orb (possibly crystal? ). The robe wasn't completely decorated yet, but what was there seem intricate and looked to end at about mid calf or maybe just above the ankles. Ford looked at the face and his breathe caught. The character looked just like him! Then it all clicked, this was his in-game character! Or at the very least, what Stan thought it would look like.   
In a sudden excited flurry, Ford skimmed through more of Stan's sketchbook finding other characters, some Ford recognized even without his friends features. Some of the other characters even accompanied little scenes that Ford realized had been described in previous games. The older twin then had a thought. He knew Stanley was gonna be upset with him later, but Ford snuck the sketchbook into his bag and hurried to class to show to his group of friends. They had all been stunned into silence at the pieces, as Ford knew they would be and demanded that Stanley be apart of their next session.   
With that in mind and an excited grin on his face, Ford went to Stan that evening to ask that he do just that, saying his friends had loved the pictures Stanley had drawn, and begged that he join them. 

"You'll have a much easier time drawing out scenes and characters! You'll be able to add the right faces!" Ford said excitedly. Stan didn't want to tell his twin no, but he really didn't want to be sitting around a group of people he knew where leagues smarter than him.   
"Th-they were just being nice because I'm your brother..." Stan tried to counter weakly, Ford sighed fondly. Bringing his hands up, cupping his twin's face to look Stanley in the eyes. Eyes identical to his own, but still seemed so much more sweet and innocent and always made Ford melt. But he couldn't lose out to those puppy eyes now!!  
"Just one game. Just sit in with us for one game, and if they really don't like you, which I know they will, then I'll leave it alone and you can do whatever you please when they come over next, okay?" Ford pleaded. Stanley whined a little but in the end he agreed. Maybe not as enthusiastic as Ford would've liked, but at least it was a step in the right direction. 

One week later 

Ford had made it a point to only invite 3 of his more well mannered friends. His brother may have agreed, but Stanley's near painful shyness could still make the younger twin scuttle away if Ford wasn't careful. The older twin knows that once Stanley is comfortable with certain people he'll light up like a christmas tree and be a little more at ease, but the major roadblock was getting the shy twin to that point.   
A knock at the door had Ford looking up from his graphs and character charts and Stanley was trying to run past him to hide away in their room-- " Ah ah ah!! Stanley, you come back here!"   
Stanley whined, Ford almost felt guilty... Almost. The younger twin turned, looking as though somebody had kicked his dog. "Please don't make me do this Ford!" Ford couldn't help the chuckle that left him. "Stan, your acting like I'm asking you to do the impossible"   
"Might as well be!"   
Ford rolled his eyes, as he lead his brother back towards the door, "Cmon Stanny, you promised." Stan whined again before jumping at another series of knocks to the door. "Just a moment! Be right there!" Ford called before turning back to his shaking brother, "It's only 3 people okay? I'll be there to the whole time. It'll be fine." Ford whispered resting his forehead against Stan's, giving a gentle kiss to those soft sweet lips. Ford was rewarded with a little keen and the sight of pink cheeked Stanley when he pulled away. "Now just relax, be yourself, ok?" Ford said as went to the door to answer.   
"Fiddleford!" Ford greeted. "Howdy Stanford!!" A small, lithe looking man greeted back brightly. Stanley watched their exchange, the man was smaller than both he and Ford, with sandy blonde hair. The accent sounded like the guy who played the blacksmith in Ford's game. The blonde suddenly turned to Stan. The younger twin quickly retreated behind Ford.   
"You must be Stanley! We were all mighty impressed with your drawings. My name's Fiddleford Hadron McGucket! Pleasure to finally meet you!" Fiddleford held out for Stan to shake. He didn't move, but he looked to Ford. 

"Go on Stanley." Ford encouraged with a nod. Stan looked back to Fiddleford, who still held out his hand and a patient smile. The blonde was already well aware that the younger twin was shy. Stan opened his mouth to speak.... But all that came out was a little chocked squeak. "No Stan, say hi." Ford said  
"I forgot how!!" Stan squawked. Ford sighed and Fiddleford tried his best not to snicker. 

Despite the rough introductions, Fiddleford had worked his southern charm and got Stanley to relax and open up by the time the other two classmates arrived. As the night continued, Stanley became a little more lively, even tossing in ideas as Ford narrated scenes when he wasn't too absorbed in his sketchbook. Stan had filled page after page, Fiddleford trying to peek over at Stan's work. Ford adored how Stan would flush a pretty pink before showing off his drawings, wasn't too keen on the less then subtle winks that Fiddleford kept sending his twin's way.   
But all in all, the night went very well, much better then Ford anticipated. 

As the night kept going, Ford started catching his twin nodding off and rubbing at his sleepy eyes. He suggested they all call it a night, gave some quick goodbyes, and he and Stanley got ready for bed. 

"You did really well Stanley." Ford praised, scooting in and settling next to his twin. He slung an arm around Stan's waist, pulling him close. The younger twin gave a sleepy hum as he cuddled close to Ford. "Maybe next time you'd wanna play?" Ford asked hopefully.   
"I don't think so. But I'll sit in again.... Maybe." Stan mumbled. Ford snickered, "Well is that a promise?"   
" No, more like.... a possible possiblity."   
Ford hums, his arm sliding down to the small of Stan's back.   
Stan was suddenly wide awake. "Um... Wh-whatcha doin' Ford?" He asked sheepishly. Ford didn't answer just kept moving his hand lower. "N-Now Stanford! Y-you have class an-and I gotta work-- EEP!!" Stan felt six fingers give his ass a squeeze. Ford chuckled and moved on top of his twin. "How about since you did something nice for me, let me do something nice for you?" 

Stan could only squeak at his brother. The next morning, Stan had called in sick and everybody in class had noticed Ford was in an extremely good mood.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm not entirely happy with this. More happy with the beginning and some of the middle, the end not so much. But it was a first try, so here's hoping. This also isn't the first shy!stan i have written but again I'd like to practice so at the very least I hope you'll have a laugh. Also, I'm not to sure if I'm placing tags right so, I'm sorry for that as well.


End file.
